


pack your bags and move away

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV), My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Humor, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: dear mbmbam,i’m a guy and i hit on my very male roommate five seconds after we met even though i thought i was straight before then. it was weird but we laughed it off and he hasn’t mentioned it since.…am i good?





	pack your bags and move away

**Author's Note:**

> . . .look, i guess i wrote rpf of a podcast but it's STRICTLY PROFESSIONAL 
> 
> i may or may not write more.

dear mbmbam,

> _i’m a guy and i hit on my very male roommate five seconds after we met even though i thought i was straight before then. it was weird but we laughed it off and he hasn’t mentioned it since._
> 
> _…am i good?_
> 
> _(i think i really like him.)_
> 
> _thanks,_
> 
> newly bicurious in new york city 
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

**[Justin and Griffin make anguished noises]**

**JUSTIN:** STOP WHAT _EVER_ YOU ARE DOING AND DEMAND AN UGLIER ROOMMATE.

 **GRIFFIN:** It’s too  _late_  for that, Justin, I am packing a bag for this poor, poor boy right now because he has to be halfway to  _Kansas_  by  _daybreak._

 **JUSTIN:**. . .shit, you’re right, he’s gotta move. 

 **TRAVIS:** Unless…

**JUSTIN AND GRIFFIN IN RELUCTANT UNISON:** _Unleeeess…_

**TRAVIS:** You double down and se _duce_  him. Now, hear me out–

 **GRIFFIN:** I will  _not_. 

 **TRAVIS:** Make a plan and get to know him so you become best friends and constant companions and then take advantage of that trust and that intimate knowledge to make him fall in love with you.

 **JUSTIN:** Could you have phrased that  _more_  like a serial killer? 

 **TRAVIS:** Absolutely, I could.

 **GRIFFIN:** Okay, _wow,_ let’s take a vote on how terrible Travis’ idea is. Justin?

 **JUSTIN:**. . ..well.

 **GRIFFIN:** _JUST_ IN.

 **JUSTIN [LAUGHING]:** I mean, what if it was love at first sight? What if it works?

 **GRIFFIN:** What if— **[IN A HOARSE WHISPER]** what if playing _dark sexual games_ with his hunky roommate _works?_

 **JUSTIN:** It’s not _Cruel Intentions,_ if you take away the true message from Travis’—fucking _sociopathic_ delivery, then that’s just, like. . .courtship. Get to know him, kiss a few boys in the meantime just to—to double check on that front, and if it feels right. . .give it a shot.

 **TRAVIS:** That was beautiful.

 **GRIFFIN:** Okay, well, here’s Griffin’s hot take: maybe don’t _FUCK_ YOUR ROOM _MATE_.

 **TRAVIS:** Griffin, who hurt you?

 **GRIFFIN:** The other two thirds of this _garbage_ podcast.

 

* * *

 

Foggy’s going to do it.

Matt said that he loved him in a clearly friendly way a few days ago and Foggy reciprocated slightly too loudly and he’s pretty sure that he’s officially been mooning over the very concept of Matt Murdock for far too long. He _loves_ him—not like dudes love their friends, but blushing, swooning, pining _love._ He thought it might go away eventually, that the issue of him being a big partially gay idiot would just resolve itself, but nope.

They’ve been roommates and best friends for almost two years exactly and Foggy’s heart still races every time Matt steps in the room. He’s going to _do it_.

They’re drunk and Foggy’s full of whiskey and stupid, shaky courage and he sits next to Matt on his bed when they get back from the party they were at and says, “Hey, do you—do you remember the first time we met?”

“When you called me a duck,” Matt says, smiling.

“A _handsome_ duck,” Foggy corrects. He feels like he’s going to throw up and it’s only a little bit because of the shots. “Which is—why I’ve called you here today.”

“. . .because I’m handsome?”

“When I said that you were good-looking,” Foggy says, “with, like. . .too much enthusiasm—did that freak you out?”

Matt looks surprised.

“No,” he says, after a beat. “No, I just—thought you were being honest. I’m pretty good-looking.”

Foggy shoves him gently and Matt laughs, gently nudging him with an elbow.

“Why are you bringing this up?” he asks.

_I think you stole approximately one half of my heterosexuality._

_I still think you’re really, really good-looking and I’d like to express that while our clothes are off._

_I love you._

_I_ love _you._

“Nothing,” Foggy says, too drunk to hide the fact that he’s lying.

“Fog,” Matt says, frowning at him.

If Foggy was sensible, he’d go to his bed and pass out and hope Matt won’t bring this up again. If this goes wrong, he’ll basically lose all the good things in his life. He’ll have to change his name. He’ll have to pack his bags and move away.

Foggy’s sensible, sometimes, but he can never seem to be sensible about Matt.

“Oh, fuck everything,” he murmurs and then he kisses Matt, a little off-center until Matt lets out a surprised breath and kisses him _back_ , frantic fingers moving over Foggy’s body to settle low on his back. Foggy wasn’t expecting that. In the back of his head, he thought maybe Matt might kiss him back but he never thought that Matt would kiss him back like Matt’s clearly been _wanting to kiss him._

They’re half-dressed and basically grinding against each other before Matt pulls away and says, “Okay, wow.”

“Did you know?” Foggy asks. “That I—that I wanted this?”

“No,” Matt says. “Or—well, I knew that you were attracted to me but I didn’t think you—you actually--you just turned it back around _so quickly_ , Foggy.”

“. . .wait, what?”

“You told me that I was good-looking and then immediately started talking about girls,” Matt says, sounding exhausted. “I assumed that you weren’t actually interested in me beyond. . .”

Matt draws off vaguely and Foggy supplies, somewhat horrified, “How good-looking you are?”

Matt shrugs and Foggy kisses him again. Softly, carefully, barely brushing fingers through Matt’s hair.

“I love you,” he says. “I’ve always loved you. I would’ve told you sooner but—this situation could go very wrong. Like—leave everything behind in the night and move to Kansas wrong. I don’t have to move to Kansas, do I?”

Matt’s smile lights up Foggy’s _soul_.

“No,” he says. “I want you right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) where i do questionable things like this at least twice a week


End file.
